The Promenade
The Promenade is a large passageway and one of the central hubs of Dionysus Park in Rapture. Subject Delta is required to pass through here during the events of BioShock 2. History Connecting many of the areas in Dionysus Park, The Promenade was an artfully decorated passageway. The Promenade boasted a piano bar that was a popular area among Park visitors. The facility suffered severe water damage following the flood, and the floors became covered in sand. ''BioShock 2'' The Promenade This area connects the Gallery Entrance, the Chase Carousel, the Imago Fine Arts and the J. Fischer Gallery. In the eastern section, there are two small rooms, one of which leads to the Gallery Entrance and the other contains a Bot Shutdown Panel. These rooms had wine tasting tables set up for parties. Beyond the smaller rooms is the main passageway of The Promenade. When Subject Delta first enters this area from the Gallery Entrance, a Houdini Splicer is seen attacking a Leadhead Splicer. The Leadhead will quickly burn to death, and the Houdini will relax by the Gene Bank. The entrance to the Carousel has been rusted shut, but upon approaching the doors, a couple of Splicers will use a cutting torch to unseal it. Beyond this is a large corridor that leads to the Imago Fine Arts and J. Fischer Galleries where a Circus of Values, a Little Sister Vent, and an ADAM Corpse are located. The Piano Bar The Piano Bar was a relaxing bar and lounge located in the Promenade where guests would sample Tate Merlot while listening to music. The bar had several seating areas and was adorned with several paintings, but now is in sorry shape. In the lounge, there is a grand piano and an El Ammo Bandito. An ADAM corpse lies in the bar area and a Big Sister will appear in front of the window to menace the player before swimming away. Strategy *Ignore the Leadhead Splicer attacked by the Houdini; he'll die quickly. Instead, focus your attention and ammunition on the Houdini to the left. *The scripted event of the doors to the Carousel being cut open will not occur until the player gets close enough to the entrance to activate it. Consequentially, one should not approach the area until after taking care of the Houdini. *There are three Leadhead Splicers patrolling the corridor to the Imago and the J. Fischer. They can easily be taken out with the Spear Gun while crouching behind the wolf statue. New Discoveries Audio Diary #Sofia Lamb - The Voice of the Self - The Piano Bar, on top of the piano (note that this Audio Diary is named "Truth is in the Body" in BioShock: The Collection) Gallery D Park-PromPiano01.png|''The Piano Bar located in The Promenade.'' PianoBar entrance.png|''The entrance to the Piano Bar from the galleries.'' Imago.png|''Another view of the galleries.'' D Park-Prom02.png|''This Splicer lies in wait for trespassers.'' D Park-PromPiano04.png|''That's one way to make an entrance.'' Bio2 DPark The Promenade Passageway.jpg|''A soiled banner from the grand opening.'' Behind the Scenes *After killing the Houdini Splicer, a brief bit of music entitled "Really Weird Stuff" will play on the piano. de:Promenade it:La Passeggiata Category:Dionysus Park